


Stimme in dir

by Snoewman



Series: Stimmen [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, M/M, Major Character(s), Not Beta Read, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Superpowers
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 15:08:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20260099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snoewman/pseuds/Snoewman
Summary: "Pass auf!" Das Auto fuhr haarscharf an ihm vorbei. Wer hatte da geschrien?"Ich du Dussel, pass das nächste Mal doch auf! Das Auto hätte uns da beide fast überfahren,  jetzt steh auf, du zerquetscht mich noch!"Er stand auf. Am Boden lag nur seine Brille, deren linkes Glas zerbrochen war. War diese Stimme... etwa in seiner Brille?___Moritz war ein ganz normaler Schüler. Er hasste Mathe, schlief in der Schule und trainierte die ganze Zeit um später einmal professioneller Volleyballspieler zu werden. Bis plötzlich diese Stimme in seinem Kopf auftauchte und seine ganze Welt kopfüber stellt.





	1. Prolog

Prolog

Die Luft war angespannt. Es war soweit. Die Queen betrat den Saal. Alle Gespräche verstummten.

An ihrer Seite standen drei Bodyguards. Eine junge Frau in ihren Dreißigern, Emily erkannte sie nicht, ein stämmiger muskulöser Mann der zu dem Klischee des Bodyguards perfekt passte und ein Junge der gerade mal 14 sein konnte. Ihn kannte Emily. Jace Lewis, bekannt für seine Schwertkunst und ein Meister des Wetters. Bis auf seinen Lehrer und Onkel hatte ihn noch niemand besiegt. Jace war berüchtigt. Auf jeden Fall unter Emilys Leuten. Sie hatte aber keine Angst vor ihm, schließlich war sie selber gerade mal 15. Er war heute aber nicht ihr Ziel. Solange er ihr nicht in die Quere kam, konnte er machen was er wollte.

Die Queen setzte sich an den Kopf des Tisches. Alle Blicke waren auf sie gerichtet. Emily konnte sie von ihrem Platz perfekt sehen. „Es freut mich Sie alle hier anwesend zu sehen. England steht in einer schwierigen Zeit. Unsere Feinde wachsen. Unsere Element Meister werden zu alt um zu kämpfen und es kommen keine neuen nach. Wir haben uns heute zusammen getroffen um eine Lösung gegen unsere Probleme zu finden." Die Menge applaudierte. Emily auch, aber nur weil sie nicht auffliegen durfte.

Die Art der Queen ekelte sie an. Man roch bis zu ihr das starke teure Parfum und wie sie sie alle anschaute. Ihr Blick triefte nur vor Hochmut. Sie verbrachte ihr Leben in Reichtum und Ruhe. Emily hasste sie. Sie hasste sie über alles. Aber wenn es Emily heute gelang, war die Herrschaft der Queen Geschichte. Es durfte nichts schiefgehen. Heute war der Tag an dem die Sombra* die Macht übernehmen würden! Niemand würde sie mehr aufhalten können! Und Emily würde sie anführen. Zuerst müsste sie den Boss ausschalten, aber dann wäre ihre Zeit gekommen. Emily King, jeder würde ihren Namen kennen und sie preisen oder fürchten. Sie würde in die Geschichte eingehen!

Plötzlich stand Jace auf. „Bevor wie aber mit Konferenz beginnen. Möchte ich ihnen allen jemanden vorstellen. Lassen sie ihn doch herein!" Die Türen öffneten sich wieder. Herein kam ein kleiner, schwarzer Junge. Seine Locken standen ihn alle Richtungen und schienen nicht zu bändigen zu sein. Genau wie Jace schien er um die 14 zu sein. Er trat vor, verbeugte sich vor der Queen, küsste ihre Hand und trat wieder zurück.

„Das ist Alan Fox. Ein guter Freund von mir und auch ein Meister der Elemente", fuhr Jace fort. „_Ich_ _habe_ _ein_ _schlechtes_ _Gefühl_ _bei_ _diesem_ _Typen._ _Wir_ _sollten_ _uns_ _besser_ _beeilen_ _Emily!"_, meldete sich eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf. Sie verstand was Oini meinte. Alan hatte eine dunkle Aura und Jace hatte erwähnt, dass er ein Element Meister sei. Wenn er ein Meister der Gedanken sei, hätte Emily ein riesiges Problem.

„Er ist ein Meister der Gedankenkontrolle und wird nur schnell alle ihre Geister prüfen. Wir wollen ja nicht das ein Meister der Gestalten sich in unsere Runde geschlichen hat, oder?" Jace lächelte verschmitzt.

Shit! Shit! Shit! Was solle sie jetzt nur tun? Emily brach der Schweiß aus. „_Bleib_ _ruhig_ _Emily!_ _Vielleicht_ _lügt_ _er_ _ja!_" Sie versuchte sich wieder zu entspannen. Alan drehte sich der ersten Person in der Runde zu. Er zog einen grünen Fäustling an und berührte die Stirn seines Opfers. Angestrengt schloss er seine Augen. Plötzlich begann die Person wie wild zu schreien. Alan zog seine Hand zurück. „Er ist safe! Aber wenn ihr mich nicht in euren Geist freiwillig lasst, muss ich eben mit unangenehmen Mitteln eingreifen."

Emily schauderte. Sie hatte schon oft gesehen wie ein Meister der Gedanken in den Geist eines Menschen eingriff der dies nicht wollte. „_Ok_, _du_ _darfst_ _langsam_ _in_ _Panik_ _ausbrechen_. _Aber_ _sieh_ _es_ _so_, _er_ _hat_ _gerade_ _mal_ _sein_ _True_ _Potential_ _erreicht_. _Wir_ _müssen_ _die_ _Bombe_ _einfach_ _schon_ _ein_ _bisschen_ _früher_ _zünden!"_, meldete sich Oini wieder zu Wort. Oini hatte Recht. Sie konnten keine Sekunde mehr warten.

Emily griff in ihre Tasche und holte den kleinen Würfel heraus. Das Licht spiegelte sich in dessen grüner Oberfläche. Jetzt oder nie! Während Alan sich seinem zweiten Opfer zu wandte, dass sich ängstlich an seinen Stuhl klammerte, sprang Emily auf und warf den Würfel vor den Platz der Queen.

Es passierte alles viel zu schnell. Jase fing den Würfel mit seinem in dem Moment gezogenem Schwert auf und lies ihn in Emilys Richtung fliegen. Der Würfel explodierte. Emilys Ohren ringten. Die Bombe war direkt neben ihr explodiert. Schwerfällig stand sie auf. Die komplette Panik war ausgebrochen. Menschen liefen schreiend in Richtung Ausgang. Sie sah wie die Queen von ihren zwei anderen Bodyguards hinausgeführt wurde. Sie schien zu bluten. Wenigstens das. Neben Emily lag ein rauchender Körper. Die Bombe war auf ihrer Sitznachbarin explodiert. Ihre Kleidung stand in Flammen und sie war vollkommen schwarz, man konnte nicht mal mehr ihr Gesicht erkennen.

Plötzlich trat Jace Emily in den Brustkorb. Sie stolperte zurück. Er blutete auf seiner Stirn. Emily zog ihre Messer. Ihr ganzer Körper tat weh. Jace griff sie wieder an. Seine Bewegungen waren geschmeidig und überlegt. Wie es von ihm zu erwarten war. Normaler Weiße hätte Emily vielleicht noch eine Chance gehabt, aber in ihrer jetzigen Verfassung konnte sie nur hilflos mit ihren Messern herumwedeln. Jace traf sie mit seinem Schwert an ihrem Hals. Blut quoll aus der frischen Wunde. Sie stolperte zurück und fiel. Ihr ganzer Körper schmerzte so fürchterlich. Sie spürte wie sie langsam ihr Bewusstsein verlor. Oini schrie in ihrem Kopf. Sie bat sie aufzustehen und nicht aufzugeben. Jace stach wieder zu. Gerade noch rechtzeitig konnte sie sich auf die Seite rollen. Trotzdem traf er ihr rechtes Auge.

Emily hob noch einmal verzweifelt ihren Arm. Sie erkannte die kleine Narbe an ihrem Handrücken und das schwarze Armband mit dem blutroten S drauf. Sie hatte wohl wieder ihre Originale Gestalt angenommen.

Tränen flossen aus ihren Augen. Trotzdem lächelte Emily. Wenn sie schon unterging dann mit Würde. Oinis Stimme verstummte. Emilys Arm senkte sich. Noch ein letztes Mal wendete sie der Decke einen Blick zu, bevor alles schwarz wurde.

Jace stand nun alleine im Saal. Die rauchende Leiche hinter ihm und vor ihm die verblutende Emily. Er hörte Sirenen. Langsam wand er sich ab und verließ auch den Saal. Alan wartete sicher schon auf ihn. 


	2. Kapitel 1

Moritz

„Und deswegen kürzen aus Differenzen und Summen nur die Dummen, Moritz! Wir sind mit den Bruchtermen doch schon eigentlich fertig!", erklärte mir mein herzallerliebster Mathelehrer. Damit da keine Missverständnisse entstehen, ich hasse Mathe über alles und bin auch nicht gerade gut. Aber um da mal wieder ehrlich zu sein, bin ich in keinem Fach wirklich ‚gut'. Ist auch nicht meine Schuld, dass ich die ganze Zeit trainieren muss!

Aber erst mal: Hallo! Ich bin Moritz Haider. Ich habe keinen zweiten Vornamen, bin Einzelkind und trage eine Brille. Meine Mutter verstarb an Lungenkrebs, als ich noch ganz klein war, also sind zu Hause nur ich und mein Vater. Naja, und manchmal auch Jule, die neue Freundin meines Vaters. Eigentlich ist sie eh ganz nett, aber auch viel zu bemüht. Sie denkt ich habe sie noch nicht ganz in unserer Familie akzeptiert, weswegen sie zu jedem meiner Matches kommt, immer der Sonnenschein aller Sonnenscheine ist (es ist manchmal ganz angenehm angeschrien zu werden, als nur die ganze Zeit wie ein kleines Baby verhätschelt zu werden) und immer wenn sie da ist, backt sie mir ganze Körbe voll Muffins, Kuchen und co. Letzteres ist sogar ganz cool.

Mein bester Freund in der Schule ist Jakob, außerhalb der Schule ist es mein ganzes Volleyballteam, Milan insbesondere. Abgesehen davon, dass ich österreichweit einer der besten jugendlichen Liberos bin, bin ich eigentlich ganz normal. Meine Freunde beschreiben mich als aufgebraust, hibbelig und dumm. Letzteres kann ich keines Weges verstehen. Ich brauch nur eben sehr lange um etwas zu verstehen! Aber ich schätze mal ihr seit nicht hier um mich kennen zu lernen, sondern um unsere tragische Geschichte zu hören. Dann beginnen wir mal an dem Tag, an dem für mich alles begann.

„Hast du gehört, dass Leo und Camille wieder zusammen sind. Die haben ja voll die off, on Beziehung. Bei denen weiß man ja nie wie es gerade aussieht. Letztens hab ich Leo gefragt, wie die Beziehung mit Camille so voran geht und er ist fast in Tränen ausgebrochen, weil's zwischen den beiden nun endgültig aus war und am nächsten Tag laufen die beiden wieder in Hand in Hand durch die Schule! Arg oder? ... Hey Mo, MO! Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?!" Jakob wedelte mit seiner Hand vor meinem Gesicht herum.

„Ja, ja. Camille da, Camille dort, ich bin Jakob Auer und rede in einem fort." Ich begann zu schmunzeln. Jakob aber stieß mir seinen Ellbogen in meine Seite. „So hab ich das gar nicht gemeint. Ich wollt nur sagen, dass ich die Beziehung von den beiden überhaupt nicht verstehe!", nuschelte er in seinen Pullover peinlich berührt. 

Da klingelte die Glocke. Endlich! Ich weiß nicht wie lange ich es noch in der Schule ausgehalten hätte. Schnell packte ich meine Sachen zusammen und lief aus der Schule. Nur stieß ich dabei mit Luisa zusammen. Ihre Sachen verstreuten sich über den ganzen Boden. „Mann Momo, pass doch auf wo du hinläufst!" giftete sie mich an bevor sie sich hinkniete um ihre Sachen aufzuheben. Normaler Weiße hätte ich ihr auch geholfen, aber heute musste ich dringend pünktlich zum Training kommen, jede Minute zählte! 

Ich lief durch den Schuleingang, bog links ab, überquerte die Straße, bog nochmals links ab und betrat die U-Bahn Station. Ich hasste U-Bahnstationen. Die komischsten Leuten liefen da unten herum, es stank und war nicht gerade sauber. Aber wenn ich mal ehrlich war, fuhr niemand gerne mit der U-Bahn, auf jeden Fall niemand der Leute die ich kannte. 

Ich setzte mich auf einen freien Platz und schaute aus dem Fenster. Wirklich zu sehen, war da eigentlich nichts, außer Graffitis an den Wänden und zwischendurch eine Station. 

Da setzte sich ein Junge neben mich. Er war am telefonieren, nur konnte ich seine Sprache nicht verstehen. Sie hatte einen melancholischen Klang, war aber nicht sehr emotional. Nicht so hart wie die deutsche Sprache oder so lebensfroh wie die spanische oder italienische. Sie kam mir, ganz und gar nicht bekannt vor. Doch bevor ich ihm weiter zuhören konnte, musste ich aussteigen. 

Der restliche Weg zur Halle war hingegen äußerst uninteressant. Als ich da war, wurde ich von einer kreischenden Sophie begrüßt. Sophie war immer eine Stunde zu früh da, da ihre Schule gleich neben der Halle lag und sie soviel wie möglich trainieren wollte, um auf jeden Fall Stammspielerin zu bleiben.

Sie war auch die Energiebombe unseres Teams und wenn wir mal am verlieren waren, begann sie wild umherzuspringen und schrie, dass das andere Team noch mit unserer Geheimwaffe bekannt gemacht werden würde. Während wir sie dann beruhigen müssen, vergessen wir den ganzen Stress und können uns wieder richtig auf das Spiel konzentrieren. Was wir wohl ohne Sophie machen würden!

„Hast du gehört, dass das Team gegen das wir letztes Jahr gleich am Anfang gespielt haben einen neuen Coach bekommen hat und viel besser geworden sein soll. Ich wette mit dir die wollen sicher dafür Rache haben, dass wir sie das letzte Mal gleich am Anfang rausgeworfen haben!", begann Sophie mich schon voll zu labern. „Waren das nicht die mit dem riesigen Setter? Der war doch fast zwei Meter groß." „Ja, genau die! Und der war sicher keine zwei Meter groß. Das war sicher nur deine Einbildung." Sie tippte mir spielerisch auf meinen Kopf. 

Das Training war eine furchtbare Qual. Unser Coach war überhaupt nicht gut gelaunt und für jeden dritten Fehler, mussten wir eine ganze Runde laufen. Letztendlich überzog er sogar um eine halbe Stunde. 

Am Weg nach Hause war ich vollkommen erschöpft. Auf die U-Bahn musste ich 20 Minuten warten, da es irgendein technisches Problem gab und als ich die Station verließ war es schon stockdunkel. Meine Uhr sagte mir, dass es schon dreiviertel neun (20:45) war. Normaler Weiße war ich schon so um acht zu Hause. Trotz der Uhrzeit waren immer noch sehr viele Autos unterwegs. Müde checkte ich, als ich die Straße überquerte, ob ich irgendwelche neuen Nachrichten bekommen hatte. Camille hatte nur in die Klassengruppe gefragt, was Mathehausübung war, aber Jakob hatte ihr schon geantwortet. 

Plötzlich hörte ich hupende Autos. Erschrocken schaute ich mich um. Die Ampel war Rot, ich stand mitten in der Straße und eines der Autos raste direkt auf mich zu. Der Fahrer versuchte noch zu bremsen, aber es war schon zu spät. Reflexartig hob ich meine Hände und schloss meine Augen. 

**Author's Note:**

> *Sombra = Schatten auf Galicisch  
Zentriertes Zeugs steht für die Stimme in dir.
> 
> Das wär dann mal der Prolog :)  
Der Hauptteil der Geschichte spielt in Wien (Österreich), in unserer Zeit, man könnte sich das ganze am besten als Paralleluniversum vorstellen, im ersten Kapitel geht's dann eigentlich erst 'richtig' los.


End file.
